This invention relates to a hose cleaner. It is designated brush and scour hoses, clothes lines, cables and other related articles of manufacture. Prior inventions in this field comprise a bisected cylinder with the parts hinged together and brushes applied to the interior of the parts of the cylinder to permit the passage of the hose line or cable centrally through the cylinder. The brushes clean the hose line or cable as it passes through the cylinder. See U.S. Pat. No. 946,370. This design is prone to clogging by dirt that accumulates within the device. Other patents have a source of water which flows freely over the brush surface to carry away the dirt. See U.S. Pat. No. 810,548. The present invention offers a new design to promote cleaning and reduce clogging.